Quinn and Noah
by Iliketowritequick
Summary: I am no-one special. Just a common woman with common thoughts. I've led a common life. There are no monuments dedicated to me and my name will soon be forgotten. But, in one respect, I've succeeded as gloriously as anyone whoever lived. I've loved another with all my heart and soul and for me, that's always been enough. (Based on the Notebook)


**So, I got this as a request on tumblr as a one-shot but decided I wanted to make it a full blown story. So, without further adieu.**

* * *

_I am no-one special. Just a common woman with common thoughts. I've led a common life. There are no monuments dedicated to me and my name will soon be forgotten. But, in one respect, I've succeeded as gloriously as anyone whoever lived. I've loved another with all my heart and soul and for me, that's always been enough._

It was the night of the carnival. Noah was there with his friends Finn and Rachel. That's where they met. June 6th 1940, Quinn was seventeen years old.

…

The carnival was always the highlight of the year in Lima. Everyone had seemingly went all out in the hopes of making an impression to visitors. With bright, fluorescent lights that light up the rides, to the glorious smells of hot dog and burgers. Not to mention the Ferris wheel that stood in the middle of the field. The town prided itself in it. It made them all forget where they were from, just for a split second they were allowed to believe they were from the big cities. From the top you could see everything. From Burt Hummel's tyre shop, to Sue Sylvester and Co. Standing at a strength hammer, the distinct 'ding' ran out loudly. Finn Hudson smiled at the vendor who handed him a stuffed animal, "big guy wins a prize," he smiled, finally releasing a pink rabbit.

Finn shook his head as he received it, "ha ha, you're real funny." He turned to his friend Noah Puckerman and waved the rabbit, "I clobbered that thing and this is all I get? I'm telling you thing thing is rigged." His companion nodded as they walked on, hands buried deep in his pockets and not all caring about Finns attempt at making himself look better. They approached a bumper car rink and leant over the side to watch Rachel, who also happened to be Finn's girlfriend, lean her head back in a fit of laughter as she rammed into the side of another girls car. She to laughed loudly and hung her head back. The boy caught himself staring at her as she did so. The laughter sounding so sweet to his ears that he didn't want to tear his eyes away. Her long, curled hair hung loosely around her face and it seemed to make her look even more beautiful. If he deemed that possible.

Leaning his other arm over the railing, he turned to look at Finn, "so- who's the girl with Rachel?" His talk friend looked over in the direction he was staring, "her names Quinn. Quinn Fabray. She's here for the Summer with her parents. Her dad's got more money than God.. Hi honey!" He yelled as Rachel caught his attention and waved in his direction. He waved back the stuffed animal, "won you a prize." This was only followed by her shrill laughter and a lot of thank yous. Puck had lost his interest though, his attention solely on the blonde in the red bumper car, who was still laughing loudly. After a couple of minutes the girls eventually got out of their cars and walking through the row if candy striped confectionaries. Arm in arm, they laughed. Of course, they were followed by a sea of boys, roughly the same age. If not, a little older. And gathering that Rachel already had a boyfriend, they were very obviously trying to get Quinn's attention.

Standing tall, Puck approached them, a cocky smile set firmly on his face, "Dance with me?" He asked her.

Quinn's face fell as looked at boy in front of her. Dressed in a loose shirt, brown pants and sporting a cap, she furrowed her brows, "No."

"Why not?"

"'Cause I don't want to."

A boy leant over her shoulder, hands dug deep in his pockets, a smile on his face and stared at him, "nope. She's with us."

Another boy, with shaggy blonde hair and a matter suit with and open neck collar, put his arm around her waist. He was known as Sam Evans. Noah knew him from high school. Semi-wealthy and an ass. Well, in Pucks opinion anyway. "Hey, Quinn, wanna ride the Ferris wheel?" Taking a piece of the cotton candy she held in her hand and chewing it slowly, she looked at the boy, smiling and arm hooking his, she replied, "I would love too." Sam smiled and laced his fingers with hers before moving dangerously close to Noah's face to move past him. The boy leant back slightly before digging his hands into his pockets. It took him a second to regain his smile and watch as they walked away. Licking his lips and fixing his cap he started walking. Having gotten an idea, he followed behind the group at a distance. Because once he had gotten an idea, there was really no hope in stopping him.

Further ahead, Rachel caught up with Quinn who to be glancing over her shoulder every so often, "Noah Puckerman," she started, linking arms, pulling her away from Sam and stealing some of her cotton candy.

"What?"

The blonde asked, momentarily distracted by the boy on the way back. "He works down at the lumber yard with Finn."

Quinn glanced over her shoulder once more before looking back at Rachel, "did you see him? He was standing like an inch away from my face."

"I saw. That's Noah though. Or Puck. Whichever. I'm surprised he came up to you the way he did though. He's never usually so forward," she leant forward to steal another piece of the pink cloud, "I think he likes you."

Quinn smiled before confusion crossed her, "Puck?"

"Yeah. Well, his surname is Puckerman.. I don't know. I guess the nickname he got in junior school just stuck with him. I personally prefer Noah though."

Quinn chuckled, nudging her friend, "are you sure it's not you that likes him?"

"No-" Rachel stated quickly, "Finn's the only guy for me."

Quinn smiled before they headed in the direction of the Ferris wheel. Puck watched her from the distance, putting his plan into action in his head. It could all go very, very wrong, or very very right. Either way, he knew it would grab her attention, and he saw something in her that he figured was worth the risk. She spotted him however, watching her. She too found him intriguing, even if it was something she wouldn't dare admit aloud. He wasn't bad to look at, she'd give him that credit, but she wasn't used to the persistence. Normally, when told a guy to back off, he did. Then again she'd figured Noah Puckerman was just different from the others. The question however was whether that was a good or bad thing. Tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear, she licked her lips and turned away from his direction and in Sams. Attractive, blonde, albeit a little boring, Sam.

Puck once again grinned. Girls playing hard to get was always something he thrived on. It made him want to keep trying. Made him want to prove himself. He watched as the wheel made it's way round again. Watched as Quinn made her way round again. Clapping his hands, he inhaled and made a run for it. Taking a breath, saying a prayer and and taking a leap of faith, he hopped onto the seat that she was sharing with Sam. Her initial reaction was shock. Her mouth hung open momentarily, until finally, she realised what was going on. "Are you crazy?" She screamed at him as he stood on the small ledge of the seat, "have you completely lost your mind?"

He gave her a sly grin before pushing his way between herself and Sam, "what the hell are you doing?" The blonde boy hissed. Quinn just turned her head in disgust, sighing loudly. From below, they heard the ticket holder shout. Puck made one quick remark about how he'd pay for his fare when he got off, just like everybody else.

Turning, her looked at Quinn, smiled and extended his hand, "I'm Noah Puckerman. But everyone calls me Puck." Quinn lofted her brow, anger still evident on her face,

"so?"

"It's real nice to meet you," he kept his hand out.

Sam looked over at her, "Quinn, who is this guy?"

She turned her head defensively, gesturing with her hands, "I don't know? Noah Puckerman. Puck.."

Puck once again ignored the boy and kept his attention on Quinn, "Id love to take you out sometime." That startled the two blondes that he sat between. Both turning a shade if red for two very different reasons.

Sam lay his hand on the boys shoulder, "do you mind?"

The ride suddenly took to a halt. The screams from it's passengers causing Puck to chuckle before he looked down to the vendor who shouted, "no more than two people to a chair Puckerman!"

"Right! Alright. Hold on." Puck replied defensively, raising his arms in the air. With that, he outstretched his arms and jumped into the bar above Quinn's head.

The shouts from Rachel Berry met his ears, "Get down from there Noah Puckerman! You're gonna get yourself killed."

Puck ignored her and diverted his attention back to Quinn. He cockily lofted his brow, "now will you go out with me, Ms. Fabray?"

The girl leant forward, "what? No. No I will not." His cocky presence fell, "no?"

"No."

It took the boy a little time to register he'd actually been shot down whilst hanging for his life on a bar. He shook his head, "no, really?"

Sam scowled, "that's what she said. Twice."

"Well- why not?"

"Maybe it has something to do with me not wanting to?"

"Ahh," he murmured, looking down, "guess you leave me with no other choice than to-" he stopped and dropped one of his arms to his side so that he was now only holding himself up with the strength of his left arm. It caused yet another uproar from the crowd below him and a particularly loud scream from a particularly shocked Quinn. "Okay- now I'm gonna ask you one more time. Will you go out with me?" His voice strained as he spoked. Quinn brought her hands to her mouth questioning his sanity, "crap. Crap my arms slippin'"

"Grab the bar! Why are you so stupid Noah?" Came Rachel Berry's shouts.

"Hell no! Not until she says yes. Not until she agrees to go on a date with me."

"Go on Quinn," came Finn's voice next.

Quinn stared at him, mouth hanging open, she couldn't really believe that this was happening. That someone could be so idiotic as to hang from a bar, in danger of death, just so they could have a date with someone. Looking down at the drop, she raised her eyes, "fine, fine. Okay, I'll go out with you."

"See now, I really don't appreciate it when people think they're doing me any favours."

Looking below her again and back up at him, she shook her head, "no. I want to."

Sam quickly turned his head to look at her, "what? You do?"

The blonde girl widened her eyes to look at him. She clenched her jaw and quirked her brow as though he'd asked her the stupidest question she'd ever heard, "yes."

"Say it," Puck stated quickly.

"I wanna go out with you."

"Say it again."

"I wanna go out with you!" She shouted, the anger in both her face and her voice evident.

It caused him to chuckle as he raised his other arm back up, "Okay, okay. Jeez, we'll go out," he smiled, causing her to grin only slightly before her scowl returned.

"Oh you think you're so clever, don't you?"

"Noah Puckerman that wasn't funny!" Rachel called again.

Pushing her tongue to her bottom teeth, Quinn smirked at him before looking down to Rachel, "it's okay, I guess I can take care of this." Leaning forward she held onto his belt and began to undo it.

"Hey.. What're you doing?" He questioned as she unzipped his pants, "stop. Please don't do that." Giggling, she pulled them down to his ankles, leaving him exposed in a pair of white briefs. "Oh my God."

"Not so full of yourself now, are you Puck?" She said smugly, folding her arms across her chest and leaning back in her seat.

"I'll get you back for that, Fabray." It was hard to keep his face straight as she laughed once again. It was a gentle laugh. Something he could listen to all day.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

...

It was two days later when he saw her again. Walking down the street, looking as flawless as he had remembered. She fashioned a light, blue baby doll dress. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders, except for two strands that were pulled back by pins to keep it from falling into her eyes. Finn nudged Puck in the girls direction, "isn't that Rachel's friend?" Puck hadn't entirely let him finish before he was running in the blondes direction, "remember me?" He asked, walking beside her. His cocky smile ever present

. Quinn turned her head to look at him. She ran her tongue across her teeth and he swore, he didn't think anything could be as adorable and sexy at the same time. "Sure. Yeah, I remember. You're the guy who got his pants pulled down at the carnival right? What was your name again? I misplaced it with all the second hand embarrassment."

He paled slightly before holding out his hands, "okay. Lemme just clear everything? Cause I'm kinda really sorry about that, putting my life in your hands thing. It was really stupid. Jumping on that Ferris wheel for someone I don't know," he paused, "but I had to be near you. It was like I was being drawn to ya."

A laugh escaped Quinn as she watched him, she brought a hand to her temple, "lemme guess, you use that on all the girls?"

He shook his head, "no." Sure, he had his lines, but he wasn't lying to her. Whatever it was that she had, he was drawn to it. It was new for him. Exciting.

She shook her head however, "You're lying. I saw you with that girl. Little miss pigtails?"

He stepped infront of her, "what are you doing tonight?" He quizzed. She stopped, confusion evident,

"what?"

"Tonight? Tomorrow. This weekend?"

"Why?"

"We agreed to go on a date."

Quinn stared, "what date?"

"You said you would."

"No?"

Her brow raised and she looked at him smugly. He fought the smile that was going to be reciprocated. "Yes, yes you did," he clapped his hand, "you promised and you swore."

Quinn lilted her head, "guess I just- I don't know, changed my mind."

She pushed her way past him and continued walking. Puck laughed inwardly at her stubbornness before following her. "Okay- I get it," he looked down at his hands and then at his work clothes, " you get some dirty, sweaty guy coming up to you in the street, some guy who I know is nowhere near close enough to being in your league. It's probably new to you because," he looked at her dress again, her hair, "because you're, well you. But I know me. And the thing with me is that when I something I like.. I gotta have it."

Quinn exhaled and turned away from him before folding her arms, "what?"

"I go crazy. You saw what I did the other night. I hung off of a Ferris wheel! So gotta have it- I gotta have- well, you."

Her smile regrew. As did her sarcasm. She pointed, "you're good. You're really good."

"No-" he smiled at her, "you don't get it."

"You are fantastic." She laughed again and scrunched her face, "you really are, Puck."

"I swear," he smiled, "I ain't usually like this. Granted, neither are the girls. But I can be fun." This caused her to furrow her brows, "smart. A good listener," he clicked his fingers, "hell I can even dance. Hope you're light on your feet. Ooh and singing. I'll sing you whatever takes your fancy," he leant into her slightly lilting a long note. "Whatever you want. I'll give it you."

Folding her arms and smiling, Quinn looked him up and down, "your cap."

"What?"

"I want your cap."

Giving her a small laugh, he shook his head before lifting the hat off of it. He looked down at Quinn and fixed onto her, "I can do that. There you go miss." Quinn tapped it once before smiling and skipping off in the direction of her car." "Hey! One date. C'mon. It won't hurt ya." She turned to face him, stuck out her tongue and chuckled,

"I don't think so."

He looked at her confused, "well- how do I change your mind?"

"You said you were smart remember? And after that little stint at the carnival, well I think it's only fair to ask you to use your imagination." She chuckle once again before climbing into her car. She fixed the hat before she watched Puck as she drove away. Something told her she'd not see this boy ever again.

* * *

**The first chapter I'll admit is close to the movie but I have ideas how to Quick-ify it, so stay tuned. Oh and the ending is gonna be completely different, so stay tuned.**


End file.
